Preacher/Season 3
Season Three of the supernatural drama series Preacher began airing on AMC on Sunday, June 24th 2018. A standard ten-episode season was ordered and concluded on August 26th 2018. Season Three saw the return of all of the main cast line-up from season two including Dominic Cooper as Jesse Custer, Joseph Gilgun as Cassidy, Ruth Negga as Tulip O'Hare, Graham McTavish as the Saint of Killers, Ian Colletti as Eugene Root, Pip Torrens as Herr Starr, Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler, and Julie Ann Emery as Lara Featherstone. Actor Malcolm Barrett, who was a guest star in season two, is now part of the main cast line-up as F.J. Hoover. New cast members added to the opening bill including Colin Cunningham as T.C., and Betty Buckley as Marie L'Angell. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Mark Rutman - Casting * Dave Porter - Composer * Glenn Garland, ACE - Editor * Meghan Rogers - Production designer * Andrew Voegeli - Director of photography * Gary Tieche - Consulting producer * Anne Johns - Co-producer * Carla Ching - Producer * Mary Laws - Producer * Dominic Cooper - Co-executive producer * Mark Stegemann - Co-executive producer * Garth Ennis - Executive producer * Ken F. Levin - Executive producer * Jason Netter - Executive producer * Ori Marmur - Executive producer * Vivian Cannon - Executive producer * Sara Goodman - Executive producer * Mark McNair - Executive producer * Michael Slovis - Executive producer * Neal H. Moritz - Executive producer * Seth Rogen - Executive producer * Evan Goldberg - Executive producer * James Weaver - Executive producer * Sam Catlin - Executive producer * Sheila Phillips - Co-producer * Natalie Angel - Associate producer Directors * John Grillo * Kevin Hooks * Michael Morris * Michael Slovis * Wayne Yip Writers * Carla Ching * Gary Tieche * Kevin Rosen * Mary Laws * Sam Catlin * Sara Goodman Notes & Trivia * Preacher was created by comic book writer Garth Ennis and artist Steve Dillon. The Preacher comic book series was published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint and ran for sixty-six issues from 1995 to 2000. * Preacher was developed for television by Sam Catlin, Seth Rogen, and Evan Goldberg. * This season comprises episodes 24-33. * Co-creator Steve Dillon passed away in New York City, New York on October 22nd, 2016 at the age of 54. This is the second season of the series that he had no direct involvement in. * Beginning with this season, series star Dominic Cooper becomes a co-executive producer on the series. * Gary Tieche becomes a consulting producer on the series beginning with this season. * Sheila Phillips becomes a co-producer on the series beginning with this episode. * Natalie Angel becomes an associate producer on the series beginning with this episode. * Tulip's mother and father were first seen in an afterlife vision in "Angelville". * Cassidy confesses to Jess that Tulip and he had sex in "Angelville". This dalliance took place in season one. * Jesse's mother, Christina Custer, first appears in flashback in "Angelville". * The three items that were used in Tulip O'Hare's resurrection ritual in "Angelville" were Boo Berry, Blue Rooster beer, and Necco Wafers. * Tulip O'Hare's parents, Barb O'Hare and Jake O'Hare are introduced in the season premiere. See also External Links * * * * * * Category:Preacher/Seasons Category:Preacher/Pages